Things I'll Never Say
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Keely likes Phil, no duh! But when they use the Giggle and find out that he's going back to the future, how will she survive? FINISHED! If u guys want a sequel, review, review, review! No pressure or anything...
1. I'm tugging at my hair

**I'm tugging at my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

Keely sat at the table in Phil's kitchen, staring at the latest algebra homework. Maybe if she stared at it long enough the numbers in front of her would actually make sense.

"Keely, you want a french fry?" Phil asked, waving one in front of her face.

Keely blew the a stray bit of hair that was dangling over her face. "No, I do not want a french fry."

"Come on Keel, eat the french fry," Phil begged.

"I don't want to eat the french fry," Keely said raising her voice.

Phil looked at her with begging eyes. "Keely, eat the french fry."

"I don't want to eat the darn french fry!" Keely yelled. "Now, shove it down your throat before I shove it there for you!"

Pim walked in. "Uh-oh. Barbie's getting mad at Ken."

"Shut up Pim," Phil said throwing the french fry he had been trying to get Keely to eat at her.

Pim rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All I can say, is there's a rain cloud over Little Miss Sunshine's head."

"Keely, are you okay?" Phil asked, abandoning his french fries, and scooting his chair over near Keely. "Oh, algebra. Well, if you divide x by y..."

Phil rambled on, but Keely wasn't really listening. She had more important things on her mind. Like how to tell her best friend that she loved him. Or how to come up with a hard hitting story for her news report. Or how to tell Phil that she loved him.

It was going to be a long week.

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Hey Keel!**

**$ecret cru$h: Hey Philly-Whilly! What's hanging?**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Not much. And when did we agree that Philly-Whilly was back on the table?**

**$ecret cru$h: Um...okay, so what can I call you?**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Hows about – Phil?**

**$ecret cru$h: BORING!**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Well you'll just have to live with being bored, won't you? Hey Keel, can I ask you a question?**

**$ecret cru$h: Shoot!**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: What is your screen name supposed to mean?**

Keely held her breath. She couldn't answer him. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that yet.

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Keel, are you there?**

**$ecret cru$h: OK...I'll tell you what mine means if you tell me what yours means!**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: You first!**

**$ecret cru$h: I'm not going first! I tell you what, I'll tell you on the 1st day of the summer hols. If you'll tell me!**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Deal. Oops, sorry Keel, got to go. Mom wants me to wash the pots from dinner. **

**$ecret cru$h: But you sprayed your dinner.**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Yeah, but mom dirties some pots anyway. She wants us 2 get the whole 2005 'experience.'**

**$ecret cru$h: Okay. Whatever. I wish I came from the future. I'd just replicate myself and let my replicator do all the chores.**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: I never thought of that! Got to go Keel!**

**$ecret cru$h: For a math genius you sure are dumb! **

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS: Hey!**

**HeReYeSaReLiKeStArS logged off at 6.54pm**

**$ecret cru$h logged off at 6.55pm**


	2. I'm staring at my feet

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words**

**Inside my head**

Keely paced around the floor in front of the locker she shared with Phil. Why had she agreed to tell him her huge secret in only two days time?

She had only agreed because she wanted to know what his meant.

"Dollar for them," Phil came up behind Keely.

"Huh?" Keely asked, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Dollar for your thoughts," Phil repeated, a grin on his face.

Keely blushed a little. Thank God she put a little more make-up on today. "They're really not that interesting. I'll take the dollar though!"

"Nah, I didn't have one," Phil admitted. "I just wanted to get inside your head."

"Well I'm locking my brain and throwing away the key!" Keely laughed.

"So, Keel, what are you doing tonight?" Phil asked casually.

Keely hesitated. "Um...nothing."

"So, what are we doing at vacation?" Phil asked, again casually.

"Hopefully something together," Keely muttered, and then when she realised what she'd said, corrected herself. "I mean, it depends on the weather."

"Okay..." said Phil, not quite believing Keely's cover-up. "Well, I was thinking we check out the Giggle."

Keely shrugged. "Why?"

Last time they had used the Giggle, they had found out she was married in 2030.

"To see what we do in the vacation!" Phil grinned.

Keely smiled. "Sure. Sounds good to me." She looked at her watch. "Ooh, Phil. Got to go. Mr. Hackett wanted to talk to me about my science project. I'll see you at my place tonight, okay?"

"I'll bring the Giggle!" Phil smiled.

As Keely rushed off, Via cut her off. "What was all that about?"

Keely looked confused. "What was all what about?"

"You talking to Phil," Via asked.

Keely laughed. "So now I'm not allowed to talk to Phil?"

Via looked at her accusingly.

"We're meeting to study at his house tonight, okay?" Keely lied.

"Study what?" Via asked. She knew Keely better than to believe one thing that she said. You had to dig deeper, and eventually you might find a flaw. If she was lying.

"Algebra. Look, Vi, I've really got to go!" Keely replied, running away.

And she rushed off to Mr. Hackett's room, leaving Via in the hallway.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out the truth is to pay a visit to the Diffy's tonight," Via decided.

Later

Keely sat in her room. She had given herself way too long to get ready. Phil was due in ten minutes.

She sat on her bed and straightened her pink long sleeved dress-top and her jeans. She picked up her guitar and began strumming various chords. Then she began singing, words off the top of her head.

Has nobody told you, you're wonderful

I always thought so, right from day one

And the first time we met,

I thought you were a little strange,

But nobody told me

How much my feelings would change

And every time I see you

My heart gives a little flutter

And every time you're near me

I stammer and stutter

But you'll never notice me

So all I can do is pretend

But I wonder if we'll ever be something more

Something more than friends

Has nobody told you you're amazing

And when you smile at me my world goes hazy

And the first time we fought

I cried myself to sleep

But you're apology

Is something that in my heart I'll always keep

And every time I see you

My heart gives a little flutter

And every time you're near me

I stammer and stutter

But you'll never notice me

So all I can do is pretend

But I wonder if we'll ever be something more

Something more than friends

You're not from around here

But in my heart you're near

And how I hope our friendship never ends

But can we be, more than friends?

And every time I see you

My heart gives a little flutter

And every time you're near me

I stammer and stutter

But you'll never notice me

So all I can do is pretend

But I wonder if we'll ever be something more

Something more than friends

Will we ever be something more

Than friends

"Wow!" Phil's voice came from the doorway. "That was amazing!"

Keely jumped. "Phil! How long have you been standing there?"

"Your mom let me in. Told me you were up here," Phil said, smiling that shy smile that made Keely melt.

Keely rolled her eyes jokingly. "That doesn't answer my question."

"We don't have time for questions!" Phil said, pulling the Giggle from his pocket. "Who wants to see what the future has in store?"


	3. I'm feeling nervous

**CiTyGrl0912: Thanks!**

**luckygal1994: You'll have 2 wait and see! Thanks for the review!**

**BrOwnEyedcutie112092: Rock on yourself! And all will be revealed shortly!**

**be234therz: The song that Keely sings I wrote myself! The song that the actual ficcy is based on is called Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne! Thanks for both your reviews! And the screen names will be revealed very very soon!**

**SkyHighandAlyandAJFanatic: I write a lot of songs! I use a lot of them in my fics as well! And you'll find out when the others do! lol!**

**I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**But I know you're worth it, you're worth it**

Via knocked on the door of the Diffy house. It was a nice house. Much nicer than hers, which was a total dump in her opinion. But that wasn't why she was here. She'd always been suspicious of Keely and Phil, but when Via accidentley saw a song Keely had written about him, her suspicions were confirmed. Now she wanted to see if they were on a date. She didn't think they were though. Keely wouldn't lie about going on a date with her 'dream guy.' Even if it was Phil.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying!" A blond haired girl opened the door, and then closed it again.

Via knocked on the door for the second time.

"What?" The girl said. Via guessed she was probably Phil's sister. She just couldn't remember her name.

Via looked at her. "Is Phil in?"

"No. He's at Little Miss Sunshine's house," The girl said, rolling her eyes at the mention of her brother.

Via was confused. Who was Little Miss Sunshine? "Who's house?"

"Keely's. The girl. The girl that is always here and that my brother has a huge crush one, even if he woun't admit it. Keely," The girl said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you've interuppted my smashing things hour. Goodbye!"

And she closed the door again.

Keely sat next to Phil, as he looked into the Giggle. He set the date for the next week, and she leaned in. This was so cool! She was this close from Phil.

"What on earth is that?" A voice came from the doorway, making Keely jump.

She turned angrily. "Can you all stop making me jump! Via...what are you doing here?"

Phil hurridly tried to hide the Giggle, but it was kind of hard not to.

"What is it?" Via asked, staring at Phil and Keely confused.

"Um...it's the latest headgear! Me and Phil designed it for our...um...science project," Keely hurridly made up.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, the assignment was to make a form of headwear. And we made this!" He held it up.

"What are you doing here?" Keely asked.

Now it was Via's turn to look embarrased. "Well..."


	4. I can say what I want to say

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! **

**Yes it is Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne! I thought it fitted the story! **

**I'll update when I can!**

**I do not own Phil of the Future, been to the set, met any of the characters (as they are not real) or met Raviv Ullman, Alyson Michalka, or Amy Bruckner etc. But wouldn't it be cool if I had? ( I haven't though:-( )**

**I can say what I want to say**

**I say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

"So, Keel..." Phil said, at school the day after The Giggle Disaster.

**Flashback**

_"What on earth is that?" A voice came from the doorway, making Keely jump._

_She turned angrily. "Can you all stop making me jump! Via...what are you doing here?"_

_Phil hurriedly tried to hide the Giggle, but it was kind of hard not to._

_"What is it?" Via asked, staring at Phil and Keely confused._

_"Um...it's the latest headgear! Me and Phil designed it for our...um...science project," Keely hurriedly made up._

_Phil nodded. "Yeah, the assignment was to make a form of headwear. And we made this!" He held it up._

_"What are you doing here?" Keely asked._

_Now it was Via's turn to look embarrassed. "Well..."_

_"Well what?" Keely asked angrily. She got up. "Was this something to do with what we were talking about this morning?"_

_Via nodded. "Look, I just had to make sure..."_

_"Make sure what? What were you talking about this morning? Keely, Via?" Phil said, confused._

_Keely turned to Phil ,and smirked. "Via..."_

_Via looked uncomfortable. "I thought you...and Keely...you know..."_

_"Oh!" Phil said, his eyes wide._

_Keely turned to Via. "Well, obviously, you were wrong!"_

_"I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry..." Via looked at the floor._

_"You're sorry? I should never have..." The rest of Keely's words were inaudible, as she walked out the room. A couple of seconds later, she came back in. "You guys...this is my bedroom."_

**End Flashback**

"So, Phil..." Keely said. She had know it would be like this. Even though she hadn't told him. "Look, what Via thought..."

"It's not true!" Phil said quickly.

Keely's heart sunk a little, but she nodded ."Yeah, it's not true."

"Okay. I just had to make sure!" Phil seemed a lot more happy now they had cleared that up. Keely looked at the floor. Clue 101 that he didn't like her in 'that way'. Or was it 102?

"So, Keely..." Phil said, looking at the floor. "What are you doing tonight?"

Keely laughed. "Major de-ja-voux!"

"Well I was thinking, since we didn't get to do the whole 'Giggle' thing last night, we should do it tonight!" Phil said.

Keely nodded. "Sure...but this time we're doing it at your place!"

"And don't tell Via this time!" Phil joked.

"Hey, I didn't think she'd 'check up' on us!" Keely laughed.

Phil smiled, just as the bell went. "Got to go Keel. My math teacher is gonna kill me if I'm late!"

"Later Philly-Whilly!" Keely laughed, as Phil ran off. He turned, gave her a mock evil look and then ran off.

Phil walked into his house, smiling. It had been a great day, and tomorrow was the last day of term. He walked into the living room, where his family were all standing around the couch, waiting for him.

"Phil, we need to talk to you," Lloyd said, looking happy, but serious at the same time.

Phil rolled his eyes. It was probably something stupid, like he forgot to go shopping, so they were going to live on takeout for the next week, or something like that. "Guys, can it wait? Me and Keely are going to study."

"No, sloppy! It can't wait!" Pim yelled, and Phil rolled his eyes. The parents had hypnotised Pim into being a control freak. Oh, no, that was just her normal personality.

Keely ran in, and looked at the assembly. "Whoa! Who died?"

"No one died, Keely," Phil said. "They're just making some announcement, which probably affects me in no way..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Barb interrupted. "We're going back to the future."

Phil turned around, his jaw open, and Keely stood in shock for a second or two. Then she turned and ran out, making a sort of sobbing sound.

"Keely!" Phil shouted after her, knowing that she wouldn't come back.


	5. Marry me today

**I can say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down, on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**I guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

"Keely Teslow, will you marry me?" Phil asked.

"Yes!" Keely replied.

**WEDDING DAY**

Keely had her long flowing wedding dress on. She was waiting to walk down the aisle, nerves getting to her, but not only because she was about to get married to the cutest guy on earth, but because the cutest guy on earth had ignored her last two phone calls.

Her nails which had been beautifully manicured looked as though they had been put through a shredder. All of a sudden weird scenarios popped into her head. What if he had found someone better? What if he was lost? What if he had been run over? What if he had gone back to the...?

A note was thrust into her hands by a waiter. "For you. From someone called Hill, or something?"

"Phil?" Keely asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that's what it was!" The waiter grinned, and ran off.

Keely took a large breath, and then opened the note.

_Keely,_

_Have gone back to the future, sorry:-(_

_Love_

_Phil_

Keely rubbed her eyes and re-read the note.

Here she was, standing in her wedding dress, waiting for her fiancé to arrive. But he was in the future. This wasn't happening. No! No! No!

Keely woke up. "It was just a dream," she muttered. "Just a dream."

Then something became clear. Part of her dream was reality. Phil was going back to the future. For good! She had to do something. Something that would stop Phil from going back.

The time machine!

Keely got out of her bed, and changed her clothes.

The Diffy's aren't going anywhere, especially Phil!

Keely crept into the Diffy household, using the spare key which was in the mailbox.

Now she was in the garage, messing with the time machine, careful not to wake Curtis. So far, she had broken the number spinner, and was now discombobulating the navigator screen.

"There, all done," Keely said, and then crept back home.


	6. It don't do me any good

JuGgALeTTe4LiFe: Thank you! I love that line as well! I think it showed thatPim knew that Phil liked Keely and Keely liked Phil, but it wasn't as obvious than something like 'I guess you're postponing the wedding," which is what my friend came up with.

Attharun: Thanks, I wanted to make it a bit different, by having Keely as sort of, the desperate one. But not that desperate. And now I'm rambling...

BrOwnEyedcutie112092: You've waited long enough for the next chapter-Enjoy!

DramaQueen1991: I know! I'd love her to do something like that in the show. Unfortunately it won't happen... :-(

Secret Identity: I know, tsk, tsk Keely! Here's the next chapter.

CiTyGrL0912: I know, Girl Power and all! Go Keely!

daydreamr'girl: Don't worry, my friend read it for me, and she didn't get it for a while...until I told her actually. So you were faster than her!

* * *

_Just letting you know, in the last chapter, the first part was Keely having a dream...for those of you that didn't get that part...okay...I'm gonna stop now..._

**_I don't own POTF or anything actually, except a TV. I own one of those. Everything else my mum and dad bought me. And other relatives, but I could be here all day if I named all them.

* * *

_**

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind**

"Phil!" Pim barged into his room the next morning and shook him awake. "Did you bust the time machine?"

Phil groaned, and then Pim's words sunk in. "No, why would I bust the time machine? Is it broken?"

"No, doofus, I'm just asking out of curiosity," Pim said sarcastically. "Yes, it's broken. Dad's going insane, so you'd better get down here an get ready to beg forgiveness."

"I didn't break it!" Phil yelled, as Pim walked out. He got up, pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and ran downstaris.

Phil rang the doorbell to Keely's house. He hadn't been able to speak to her since yesterday, the day she ran out of the house.

Keely answered the door, wearing her black tracksuit bottoms and a black baggy sweatshirt. "Phil."

"Keely, I'm sorry. I didn't ask to go back to the future," Phil said.

Keely folded her arms. "But you didn't ask not to, did you?"

Phil looked at the floor. He knew he should've done it. He didn't want to leave Keely, but he was only 15. He couldn't live on his own, and his family wanted to go back.

Keely shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Well, the time machine has broken anyway, so we won't be going back for a while," Phil said, putting his jacket over the stairs. Keely fingered the material, and a flash of white was visible for only a second, as she pulled away from the coat.

Keely sat on the stairs then, her head in her hands. "I can't do this. I can't lie to you."

"You're not lying," Phil said, confused.

Keely sniffed. "I broke it. I broke the time machine. I couldn't let you leave. I had a dream..."

"You broke the time machine?" Phil yelled. "What did you do to it Keely?"

Keely just shook her head and continued to sob.

"Keely, what did you do?" Phil shouted.

Keely looked at him. "I broke the number thing and the navigating ma-bob."

"I have to tell dad..."Philcried, grabbing his jacket and running out of the house.

"I'm sorry Phil..." Keely whispered.

**Sorry it's so short, but you know how inspiration always comes when you're in bed? Well, I sorta wrote like 5 chapters in bed, but on paper, so now I have to copy all the chapters out, and it's taking me ages...yawn. I'll post the next chapter asap!**


	7. If it ain't coming out

_**As I probably explained, I'm tryin to copy all the chapters out, so here's the last one for tonight. I'm copying the rest up next, but in England (that's where I live...) it'll be quite late by then, so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**_

**If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**

Keely sat in her bedroom strumming various chords on her guitar. Her mind wasn't completely on it though. She was distracted. She couldn't just let him leave, not knowing how he felt. Keely put her guitar down and grabbed her jacket.

Keely turned the corner and entered the Diffy's street. She was running and gasping for breath, and she saw the SOLD sign on the house. The time machine was nowhere, and the truth dawned on her.

She walked toward the porch, andsat down heavily. "He...he...just left. He just left!"

Tears were streaming down her face, heavy and fast. "He just left me. He didn't say goodbye. He just left..."

She kicked the flower pot in front of her, and it fell over and cracked. There was something that had been underneath it. A note. Keely reached for it, but then hesitated. Her dream came flooding back. This was his note. Maybe she should leave it. No. She picked up the note, and smoothed it out. She opened the note and read it, not stopping.

_Keely,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be in the future._

_Keely, do yo remember when Tanner cheated on you with Darcy? And I played the doofus to cheer you up?_

_This time, I'm not gonna be there to cheer you up. Don't let this note get you down, just remember me as the doofus. That should make you remember everything we did together. We had some good times Keel._

_I was as surprised as you were when dad announced we were going back to the future. And I really don't want to go._

_I always loved you. I was confused at first about how I felt, but when you got together with Tanner and flirted with Robbie, my feelings became pretty clear._

_How did you feel? I guess I'll never be able to personally ask you that question, right? I mean, in person._

_You never told me the meaning of your username. I wish you had. I really want to know._

_Mine was about you, as you've probably established. Your eyes are like stars Keely Teslow, and whenever I look at the stars in the future, I'll think of you._

_Miss you Keely, truly._

_Love_

_Philly-Whilly_

* * *

Phil sat in the time machine and sighed. He couldn't believe Keely had sabotaged the time machine. It wasn't like Keely to do that, to go as far as breaking something to get her own way. He was mad at her. But if he was mad, why did he feel so lousy for yelling?

Because it was the last time he'd ever see her?

Because she was feeling lousy too?

Or because deep down, he knew he would have done the same thing?

"We're back home!" Lloyd grinned. Pim, Lloyd and Barb raced to get out of the time machine, but Phil sat behind for a minute.

He looked down at his 2005 clothes. He wouldn't be needing these again. He took his jacket off and threw it on Pim's chair next to him. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Phil looked at it, and then went to pick it up.

_Phil_

Keely's handwriting was spread over the envelope. He bit his lip as he opened it.

_Phil_

_Even as I'm writing this I'm crying, because I know that I'll crack and tell you what I did to the time machine. It's too hard to say goodbye to you. Really hard. If you're reading this in the future, then you've left, and I'll never see you again. Which will make what I have to say easier in some way, as I'll never have to live it down if you don't feel the same way._

_My life would have been so much more dull without you. You made me smile, even after I found out Tanner had been cheating on me. You liked me even after Robbie. You helped me become Pickford Princess. You stopped me from flunking algebra. You've been the biggest part of my life, and I'll never forget you Phil. This letter could be 100 pages long, and I'll still be writing down my feelings. So, I'll get to the point._

_My life will be meaningless without you. I don't deserve to have such a great friend. I'm not gonna kill myself. I'm not stupid. I'm just really gonna miss you, Phil._

_I can't say how I feel._

_I don't know how I feel. My hart skips a beat when you smile at me, yet sometimes I can't stand you._

_Mom says it's love._

_Your mom says it's love._

_Yes, I told your mom I loved you before I told you. I'm crazy. Stupid, ditzy. And you're not here to persuade me I'm not._

_Phil, you're the best guy I'll ever meet. And I can tell you that, even though I'm 15, because there never will be anyone better than you. And that's a promise._

_So now you know what $ecret cru$h means. And now you know who I wrote that song for. It was for you. Because in my dreams we would be more than friends. I always dreamt we would be more. Only now we never will be. All I have now is my dreams._

_**My heart skips a beat**_

_**I fall over my feet**_

_**You give me that grin**_

_**That puts me in a spin**_

_**They say it's love**_

_**But now I'll never know**_

_**Because you're gone**_

_**And I'm left all on my own**_

_All my love Philly-Whilly. For the last time._

_Love Keely_

Phil sat in silence in the time machine.

Had he made the biggest mistake of his life?

And the award for biggest screw-up goes to Phil Diffy!


	8. Feeling nervous

_I know I said the last chapter was the last chapter, but I meant this chapter is the last chapter. _

_And excuse me if the carving on the tree isn't the exact words, we don't have that episode over here yet, so I had to watch a blurred version from the internet, so I couldn't make out what it said..._

_And the bits in bold, are the images on the Giggle. Just making that clear, as some people didn't get the Dream part..._

* * *

**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

"Mom, you have to let me go an see her," Phil insisted. "I don't want to stay in 2121. I liked it in 2005."

Barb shook her head. "It's out of the question Phil."

"Why? Mom, you knew I liked her and she liked me. Why did you then move us away from each other?"

Mrs Diffy turned, a pained expression on her face. "Because your dad spent three years trying to fix that time machine, because he thought we wanted to come home. He genuinely thought he was doing the right thing and the least you can do is show him some gratitude."

"But why couldn't we just tell him we wanted to stay?" Phil demanded.

Barb slammed the spray can on the counter. "Because when you truly love someone, you let them do what makes them happy."

Phil looked at the floor. Keely had truly loved him. She told him how to fix the time machine, even when she knew it would mean he had to go back to the future. "But what about Keely?"

Barb sat down. "I don't know Phil. I genuinely don't know. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong girl."

Phil got up, ran to his room, grabbed something and then returned to the kitchen. His mother looked at him as he re-entered.

"I just want to make sure," Phil said as he put on the Giggle.

**Keely Teslow – 2006**

**Keely sat in her room, her guitar dusty, her room clean for the first time in years. She had died the day Phil left, but her body was like an empty shell; it still functioned.**

**"Nugget. You've hardly eaten anything for days. Eat something," Mrs Teslow was begging her.**

**Keely lifted a glass of water to her lips, but then spat it back out, coughing and choking. "I can't swallow it. I miss him Mom. I miss him."**

**Keely Teslow – 2008**

**Keely sat at prom looking deathly thin and lonely. People looked at her, but no-one talked to her. It was like she was part of the wall decorations.**

Phil gazed at the image before him, and noticed that his mother was biting her lip.

"Maybe it just took her a bit longer than most kids," Barb said hopefully.

**Keely Teslow – 2010**

**Keely sat in an office, even more thinner than at prom. She was fading away. Her blond hair was greasy, her colourful clothes were now black and grey baggy sacks.**

Phil closed his eyes. His leaving had caused all of this. This wasn't Keely. Not the Keely he knew.

Barb's eyes were full of tears. "Phil, don't look at anymore," she begged.

"I have to," Phil whispered.

**Keely Teslow – 2012 – No match found**

Phil heard Barb gasp.

**Keely Teslow – 2011**

**Keely lay in a hospital bed, her mom beside her. A heart-rate monitor was beeping steadily behind her.**

**"Keely, honey. Please don't go," Mrs Teslow cried.**

**Keely closed her eyes slowly. "Mom. Tell Phil. If he comes back. I love him."**

**And then the beeping stopped.**

Phil pulled the Giggle off and threw it down. Keely Teslow had died, aged 21, due to anorexia.

He put his head in his hands.

Barb had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just watched Keely die," Phil muttered,

Barb sniffed. "I begged you not to watch anymore. But you did...Keely...she..."

"Now do you see? What we've don by leaving?" Phil yelled.

Barb nodded. "Honey, I'm not letting that happen to Keely. It can't happen. We're going back to 2005."

"There's something I have to do first though," Phil said, silently thanking his mom for understanding.

If Keely died like that, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Keely Teslow, 1990-2011. Rest in peace." Phil read from the gravestone. Then he sat on the grass next to it. "Keel, I used the Giggle. When we got back. And we saw how you died. I miss you too Keel. And een though you died one hundred years before I was born, I can still miss you. Mom's persuading Dad right now. And once he hears why, I'm sure he'll understand. He always said you were part of the family. And even Dad wouldn't watch someone in the family die. Keely, in a few days, this gravestone won't be here, because the future will have been changed. Because I'll be with you. Where I belong. I'm coming to save you Keely. I'm coming."

And he lay some flowers on the grave and walked away, not noticing the carving in the tree next to the grave.

**Phil and Keely**

**Best friends forever.**


	9. What's wrong with my tongue?

_For all of you that asked, does this answer your question? Last chapter! I wasn't gonna be that cruel!_

**_And even though this chapter might defy what happened in the Christmas eppy, there is not two Phil's in this chapter. Hey, it's my fanfic, I can do what I want! Lol!_**

**I don't own POTF. Yawn. It's not on right now. Unfortunately. If I owned POTF, Jesse McCartney would be starring in an eppy of that as well as the Suite Life!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say**

Phil ran around the corner, and pounded on Keely's door.

"Oh, hello, Phil. Keely mentioned you'd be coming round today," Mrs. Teslow grinned.

Phil wrinkled his nose. How could Keely have expected him to be here if he was in the future? He looked at his watch. The date flashed up at him. It was two days before he had actually left. "Thanks Mrs. Teslow!" Phil grinned, and raced upstairs.

Keely sat on her bed playing the song. The song she said she had written for him. He stopped and listened to it again. It really was beautiful. But then everything about Keely was beautiful.

As she finished, Phil laughed. "Wow, that was amazing!"

"Phil, how long have you been here?" Keely jumped.

"Long enough," Phil said, and kissed her.

Keely broke away from him. "Now that was amazing!"

"I've missed you Keel," Phil said hugging her.

Keely wrinkled her nose. "Huh? Phil, I only saw you an hour ago at school."

Phil laughed.

"But if I say I missed you too, do I get another kiss?" Keely asked, doing her puppy-dog eyes.

Phil pretended to roll his eyes. "You could try it."

"I love you Phil," Keely whispered.

Phil smiled. "That was even better."

"I'd better get an even better kiss then!" Keely laughed, just before Phil kissed her again.

"What is going on in here?" Via screamed.

Mrs. Teslow ran upstairs, followed by Bard, Lloyd and Pim, who had been wondering where Phil went.

Everyone (except for Pim, who was pretending to be sick) looked happy, ad Phil spun Keely round. Keely laughed. Then she leaned, and whispered in Phil's ear. "Won't this change the future?"

"Who cares?" Phil whispered back. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!"

* * *

**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say**

**Keely Teslow – 2030**

**Keely stood at the altar, in her silky wedding dress. Her almost-husband slipped a beautiful ring on her finger.**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the vicar announced. "You may kiss the bride."**

**"I love you Keely," Keely's new husband muttered, before he kissed her.**

**Keely smiled. "I love you too Phil Diffy."**

**And as for the rest? That's all in the future!**

* * *

**_I might do a sequel. Depends how many people ask for one... lol!_**


End file.
